Confessions
by Ieeerr
Summary: "I have been thinking about you a lot the last few weeks, and I think.. I think I have feelings for you."


"Logan, can I talk to you real quick?" I asked when I walked towards my best friends.

"Yeah of course." I grabbed his arm and we walked away. My 2 other best friends, James and Carlos, walked along with us.

"Alone!" I said, maybe a bit too loud.

"Okay, okay." They said disappointed.

We walked around the building and ended up in a dark corner.

"What do you wanna talk about?" Logan asked.

"I.. I have to tell you something." I said shyly.

"I have…" I started, but then saw James and Carlos coming towards us.

"We're not done yet!" I yelled and I took Logan's hand in mine again and walked

further away, around the building. We ended up underneath a lamppost that flickered. I pushed Logan against the wire that was strung between the building and a tree. I had my arms around his waist, holding him tight.

"I have been thinking about you a lot the last few weeks, and I think.. I think I have feelings for you." I said, whispering the last part. Logan looked at me and smiled. I leaned forward to kiss him but he leaned back. If I hadn't had my arms around his waist he would have fallen. I was sad and confused. Did Logan, the love of my life, just rejected me? He had been acting like he liked me too the past week, at least, I thought he did.

"Wait," Logan said, making me look up, and shake off my thoughts. "Kendall, I have to tell you something as well." Logan said. I looked him in his eyes and he looked back. I was scared for what he was gonna say.

"I have feeling for you too." Logan said smiling.

"You do?" I asked shocked and confused.

"Yes, I do. Let me prove it." Logan said leaning closer to me. I was so happy to hear those words. I couldn't believe this moment. We both leaned forwards and our lips touched. We kissed, finally. I stuck my tongue out, licking his lips, asking for an entrance. I felt him open his mouth, and my tongue found it's way to his. He reached his hands up and placed them both on my face, not allowing me to move my head. God, I love this boy. He stuck his tongue out his mouth and I sucked on it. I opened my eyes and saw him looking at me as well. I pulled away and we looked at each other with a big smile on our faces.

"I love you, Kendall." He said.

"I love you too, Logan." I responded and we passionately kissed again.

"Aaaawh." We heard two male voices say. Logan and I jumped apart.

"H-how long have you been watching?" I asked, very shocked.

"A while.." James responded with the biggest smile ever on his face.

"Oh, so, you know.. uuhhm… that we…" Logan slowly asked.

"Yeah, we know everything. You two are cute and perfect together and I knew this was gonna happen." James said.

"You knew?" Logan and I asked confused, but smiling at each other because we said it in unison.

"Yeah, how you two have been looking at each other recently.. It was pretty clear to me." James smiled.

"You were kinda obvious guys." Carlos added.

"Wow. It was clear to everyone except for us." I said looking from James and Carlos to Logan.

We all laughed.

"So.. you guys are okay with us being gay and ..together?" Logan asked looking at James and Carlos quickly before he looked at me for a second and then stared at the ground, scared for what they were gonna say.

"Yeah, of course. This is awesome!" Carlos said enthusiastic.

"I already told you that I find you guys the cutest and most perfect couple ever." James smiled.

"Good!" I said, taking a step towards Logan. I took his head in my hands and made him look in my eyes. I smiled and hugged my boyfriend. I kissed him passionately again, while our two other best friends were watching.

We both needed air after a minute or so, so we pulled away. We looked at James and Carlos, with our arms still around each other. They were still watching with a smile on their faces.

"I love you guys." I said, grabbing Logan's hand and taking him with me to James and Carlos. I pulled my friends and boyfriend in a group hug and we hugged each other tight.

I have the best friends and boyfriends EVER.

**~This is my first Kogan fic. I didn't plan on writing this but I had a dream. THIS, the fic, is my dream. In my dream I was Kendall, and yeah, you know the rest. **

**I wanna know what you guys think of this, so tell me!**

**Another thing for the Kogan lovers; I wanna follow more Kogan fans on twitter, so tweet/follow me; Irissiejj_ **

**I hope you guys liked it. Thanks for reading. 3**


End file.
